hursanulfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Qibern
The Invasion of Qibern was a military offensive conducted by various trusci keeps on the human world Qibern. After several perceived incursions by human colonial fleets taking resource-rich worlds, Zahvon the Blood Baron rallying several allied keeps to force humanity from their territory, starting with the Qibern star system. Background As human colony fleets moved from star system to star system, they took worlds that the trusci considered their own, despite no previous claims. After several unsuccessful incursion attempts by Keeps to repel their perceived invaders, they were beaten back by defence fleets stationed above colonies. Seeing an opportunity, Tehal Sianen of Marik Keep sent an invitation for a conclave to friendly Keeps in an effort to gather their strength for a coming joint invasion. Only five Keeps heeded her invitation, amassing their fleet assets in the Rakwix system. After having giving the many other Tehals and Warlords promises of fortune, territory, or extra-keep marriage deals, the Keeps began to activate their FTL drives and launching towards the Qibern system to begin their crusade. However, Talikas of Skellion Keep had warned the United Systems of the forthcoming invasion in exchange for assistance against Tehal Orolen of Fujmaur Keep. In response, United Systems auxiliary ships placed an anti-matter minefield near their projected FTL drop point, as well as deploying several fleets to ambush the attacks. While they trusted the source, Talikas was kept within custody to ensure the validity of his claims. The local asteroid field was additional outfitted with several dozen automated anti-starship artillery pieces usually meant for ground invasions. The invasion The Trusci Keeps had arrived within the Qibern system, outside the Ghilath asteroid cloud, just as Talikas had told the United Systems. Minor defensive fleets were stationed in orbit of each of Qibern's worlds, with only a small automated mobile flotilla seemingly defending the system as a whole. Being baited by the human's deception, the Keeps approached their system fleet quickly. But a faux evacuation signal was sent out, making the drone-operated evacuation ships to began leaving the system to trick the trusci into believing they were truly doing so, while the automated warships engaged the Keep fleet. With the Keep fleets confident of victory, they began to move within the asteroid cloud to reach their targets and claim their rewards. Divided and outnumbered, anti-starship artillery pieces began to open fire upon any Keep ship within range, while the anti-matter minefield destroyed the first wave to make it through the asteroid cloud. Led by Fleet Admiral Jesper Ibsen, the 14th Fleet dropped out of FTL, behind the Keep fleet, and opened fire upon the backsides of those who attempted to flee or attack them head on. Despite the ruin the Trusci Keeps were now in, many continued onward towards, with even fewer escaping Admiral Brin Toller's newly arrived fleet, crash landing on the surface of Kiomar while those ships who couldn't make it kept the Systems Navy occupied. Out of all the Tehals that made it to the surface, only three remained active: Apharok, Krotak, and Rokmard. After several hours of orbital bombardment and other intimidation techniques, all three surrendered into human custody. Aftermath The surviving Tehals were later brought before a United Systems court and imprisoned in a secure facility for the remainder of their lives. Tehal Sianen managed to escape capture, while Tehal Abitnys was killed during a boarding action by marine units after refusing to surrender. Talikas, a "friendly" trusci Tehal, was freed due to his actions, along with a promise of support in his future war against a rival. After the last remnants of the Keep invasion force had been eliminated, the residences of Qibern system were given permission to resettle the planets, along with additional protection from the Systems Armed Forces and private security companies. For unknown reasons, Zahvon took no part in the invasion itself, making several officials within the Systems Intelligence Service believe it was a strategy to eliminate potential rivals for future plans. Category:Battles